


Busy Morning.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: : Early mornings because of a case were a common thing in your household, you would much have preferred to spend the rest of the morning in bed with your boyfriend but work called whenever it pleased and at least you had Spencer around to make it a little less difficult.





	Busy Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tea.

Mornings with Spencer went one of two ways, the first and more referable option was that you were awoken with plenty of time to prepare for the day and got to enjoy one another’s company. You got to spend an hour or two just getting ready together, make breakfast with soft music playing in the background to accompany your giggles at whatever failed attempt of a joke he had just made. Mornings like that were always the best and pathed the way for what would be a successful day, however they were far less common than the other kind of mornings you shared with your boyfriend which were the frantic, panicked mornings due to the strange hours you’d be woken up due to a case.

“Get out of the shower, we’re going to be late!” You yelled across your apartment to Spencer, or rather the sound of running water you’d been able to hear for the last fifteen minutes. He took the longest showers possible and when you’d already ignored Penelope’s calls twice, you couldn’t waste anymore time. While waiting for Spencer you had been making yourself useful and had decided to try and pull together some kind of breakfast you could eat while on your way out of the apartment, after rummaging around you’d managed to find some kind of breakfast bars but they looked old so they swiftly found a new home in your bin; it was starting to look like the one option you had was to survive on some coffee.

Spencer was still buttoning up his shirt when he walked out of the bedroom, his hair damp and dripping droplets over his white shirt, creating a small pattern that he didn’t care much about as he could just cover it with his blazer. When he walked towards the kitchen he came upon the sight of you spooning multiple spoonfuls of sugar into two coffee cups, he was aware he took a lot of sugar in his coffee but not nearly as much as you were putting in. You didn’t realise he was behind you until you heard a gentle chuckle which made you snap around to glare at him, still somewhat asleep despite being up for at least half an hour.

“Are you trying to get us sugar high?” He smiled warmly and walked towards the front door where the usual blazer he wore was, slipping it on before following it with a coat and his favourite purple scarf since it was a cold day. That was partly why he had spent so long in the shower, trying to enjoy the warm water before any sense of heat got dragged out of his body. You rolled your eyes at his comment before stirring in the sugar in both of your cups, not doing your best job but trying to save time than caring about the enjoyment of the drink. After slipping the lids onto the tops of the cups you brushed your hands against your pants to clean of any annoying little granules of sugar that might have gotten stuck to your palms, finally passing Spencer’s cup over to him.

“It’s tea, we have no coffee so I thought we needed to get energy from somewhere.” You said once he had taken your cup from you, with a sigh you got the courage to drink what you knew would be an awful tasting first beverage of the day and proceeded to take a quick swig of your tea. It was overly sugary as expected and left a gross feeling across your tongue and throat, it was also too hot to be drinking right that moment but that also helped shock you out of the sleepy haze you were in. Spencer watched with furrowed eyebrows as your face contorted at the disgusting taste and then looked down at his own drink, not particularly excited to drink it but since you had gone against what he believed to be your better judgement and drank some, he did the same.

“Oh- no. No, I’m sorry but I can’t drink this.” Spencer said after gulping down some of the scolding tea and then shaking his head in disagreement with the taste, thrusting the cup back towards you. The look on his face was so adorable that you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing at his pursed lips and scrunched up nose, skin still flushed pink from the heat of his shower. After putting both his and your cups back down on the kitchen counter you took a step closer to your boyfriend and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss. The rush had stopped for just a moment, you allowed yourself this time to merely enjoy the feeling of his lips against your own and the warmth radiating off of him, hands finding their way to yours. “Do you want us to be late? You know what everyone will say.” Spencer mumbled after pulling away from the kiss just enough to speak, his nose still brushing up against yours.

He had a point so you reluctantly pulled away from him but not before you could give him one last kiss, after that the busy pace began to pick back up as you grabbed your coat and bag and Spencer wrestled to put his shoes on while stuffing papers into his satchel. The apartment was a mess and your bedroom was especially, clothes thrown everywhere but since the case was out of town at least you got to enjoy the luxury of some nice expensive hotel room for the next few days. Together you walked hand in hand out of the apartment, exhausted and craving to be back in your warm bed with comfy sheets but you were together and that was all that really mattered.There were plenty of coffee shops and drive through’s you could stop at, and if Penelope really loved you then she would already have two coffees ready and waiting for you even if tea was more her thing.

 


End file.
